BG Timeline/DE
The timeline represents events chronicled in Willis E. McNelly's Dune Encyclopedia, an'' in universe document'' supposedly published in the year 15540 AG. It is intentionally vague in places - especially regarding events in early human history. This page is part of a series of different Dune Timelines. Before Guild ;900 Ma ago: Atmospheric oxygen reaches 19% on Arrakis.Arrakis - Oxygen saga ;50 Ma ago: A great diversity of marine and land life has evoled on Arrakis. ;49.7 Ma ago: Oxygen catastrophe on Arrakis. Oceans largely disappear and an extinction event begins. ;48.5 Ma ago: Formation of sedimentary rocks ceases on Arrakis, due to the lack of standing water. ;47.5 Ma ago: All traces of remnant oceans and standing water disappear on Arrakis. ;200,000 years ago: According to geological data, the third moon of Arrakis/DE is destroyed and debris falls on the planet. According to oft-told legends it happened about 35,000 years ago.Arrakis - Geometric aspects ;19000 :Early humans civilizations on Terra. ;16500 :Aleksandr creates the First Empire. ;16400 :Rise of the Roman Empire which conquers the known world, except for China. ;16000 :Fall of the Roman Empire ;15800 :After provincial rebellins and minor jihads, the Imperial Seat retreats to Byzantium. ;14700 :The Great Struggle, begins the Century Without an Emperor. ;14608 :Discoveries in America. Madrid attains the status of the Imperial Seat. ;14512 :Battle of Englichannel. Imperial Seat moves to London. ;14500 :Begins the Golden Age of Invention (radio, television, atomics, rocketry, genetics, computer). ;14400 :China joins the Empire. ;14200 :The Golden Age of Invention ends. ;14255 :An intraprovincial war culminates in the first use of atomics. Imperial Seat moves to Washington. ;14100 :The Little Diaspora begins. The solar system is colonized. ;13600 :Due to colonization, the Terran population is reduced to 20 to 1. ;13402 :Ater a planetoid strikes Terra, Ceres becomes the Imperial Seat. ;13402-13399 :The Rescue of the Treasures from Terra. ;13360 :Terra is re-seeded. By Imperial edict it is set aside as a natural park. ;13004 :Verifax Marktoo discovers the suspensor-nullification effect. ;12200 :Empire of Ten Worlds, which suffers from strained communicatons. ;11200 :Empire of a Thousand Worlds, with diffusal of the Imperial poer. ;11105 :A rebellion destroys Ceres and the Imperial Seat ceases to exist. Age of Pretenders begins. Great Dark Ages ;11100 :Age of Ten Thousand Emperors or "The Great Dark Ages". ;7585 :Invention of the ornithopterOrnithopter ;7600 :Thinkers' RebellionOrnithopter ;7593 :Ibrahim Vaughn Holtzman born on Liesco II. ;7565 :In an ornithopter accident, Holtzman is disabled and cyborged. ;7562 :Holtzman escapes his hospital; he reveals the "wave-effect" nature of the suspensor- nullification device. ;7556 :Holtzman severely damaged and thrown into a cometary orbit. Communications with him are lost. ;7552 :The Great Dark Ages end with the Holtzman Effect which allows immediate communication. The Wars of Reunification begin. First Golden Age ;5022 :The Wars end and Ladislaus the Great unites the Empire of Ten Thousand Worlds and begins the First Golden Age. ;3832 :Holtzman reappears at Liesco, and presents the Planar Effect theory for construction of the Defensive Shield Little Dark Ages ;3678 :The Silicon Plague or "Death of the Machines." The Golden Age ends and the Little Dark Ages begin. Second Reunification ;2000 :New plague-resistant conductor and developed, ending te Dark Ages. The Return of Computers or Second Reunification. ;1970 :Holtzman reappears, and presents his Unified Theory. Second Golden Age ;1800 :Culmination of the Second Reunification. The Second Golden Age begins. ;1381:Ali Ben Ohashi breaks away frm the teachings of Maometh; beginning of the [[Zensunni religion.Zensunni Wanderers, History ;c. 700 :The first anti-computer pogroms. ;711 :Tensions increase between program mites and humanity-firsters ;480: According to legend, Ampoliros sets off.Legend of Ampoliros ;400 :The Second Golden Age ends. Butlerian Jihad ;200 :Riding the tensions, Jehanne Butler leads the Butlerian Jihad/DE. ;175:According to an account, Agamemnon d'Atreides, the first recorded Atreides, defends the use of computers before the rioting masses, and is assassinated.Atreides, House, foundation of ;108 :Holtzman returns and is destroyed by forces of the Jihad as the last thinking machine/DE. End of the Butlerian Jihad. ;c. 100 :Aurelius Venport/DE leads Ixians/DE refugees of the Jihad to Tupile/DE. :Earliest writings of the Sunni/DE. ;88 :The Battle of Corrin/DE :Sheuset I Costin I, the first Padishah Emperor/DEList ;86 :Demetrios Atreides becomes Baron of Tantalos; foundation of the House Atreides/DE. ;c. 85: Birth of Pausanias Atreides. ;c. 81:Birth of Theseus Atreides. ;c. 79:Birth of Konstantinos Atreides. ;70 :Henoor I Salusa I ;86 :In reward for aiding the House Corrino/DE, Demetrios Atreides is made Baron of Tantalos. Foundation of House Atreides/DE. ;84 :Norma Cevna makes the first melange/DE-guided journey through hyperspace. ;58: Death of Demetrios Atreides, Pausanias becomes Baron. ;43: Pausanias Atreides is ennobled as Baron Pelops. ;14 :Corrin I Palaigo becomes Emperor. ;12 :Saudir I The Great becomes Emperor. ;11:Konstantinos Atreides becomes Baron Menelaus. ;10 :Corpus Luminis Praenuntiantis begins negotiations with the Empire. The Great Financial Synod begins on Aerarium IV. :Konstantinos dies. ;6:Konstantinos II Atreides is ennobled as Count Thuestes. ;5 :The Synod is completed. CHOAM/DE is founded. ;0 :The Lion Throne/DE, the Spacing Guild/DE and CHOAM/DE (as the arm of the Landsraad/DE) combine to form the Imperium/DE. Continued to AG Timeline/DE